


money is the anthem of success

by firstpersonshooter



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Feelings Realization, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Neglect, One-Sided Attraction, Separations, martin is a cruel dick, no beta we die like g2 vs schalke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstpersonshooter/pseuds/firstpersonshooter
Summary: g2's jungler left for NA. there's nothing mikyx can do now.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Kudos: 21





	money is the anthem of success

**Author's Note:**

> i just had to write it, today was a rough day for me

“i don’t know what you were expecting.”

did mihael expect the time to magically stop, just because he didn’t say his final words? did he expect something to return him to all the situations where he could have been nicer to his jungler? and if that wasn’t it, then what was his real wish?

_ to keep jankos forever,  _ probably. unrealistic. he should’ve known better, already experiencing perkz leaving.

“seriously, we’re getting someone who’s better at the game, you should be happy.”

talking to rekkles was always a bit more professional. the way he leans onto the railing of the balcony, lighting the next cigarette. unbearable to look at. despite him saying that marcin’s departure hasn’t changed him at all.  _ what a visible lie. _ if he was never bothered, he wouldn’t have returned to smoking. and martin’s words had that little note of irony.  _ if martin doesn’t care, nobody should.  _

what an egoistic view. a view, that miky was once familiar with.

“mhm… but it’s just not the same anymore, jankos had team synergy with us… it’s about the feelings we all shared with him, you know,” mihael replied to his words, hesitantly standing in the doorway, combing his hair with his fingers.

_ jankos probably has more fun in NA anyway. europe was just stopping him, he’s made for greater things. he’s made for much better income.  _ instant regret raised in his guts, while more images appeared in his mind. he had a clear vision of that one time, when they fell into each other's arms, emotionally drained after a sore loss and took… very intimate care of each other all night. that was the only time mihael has ever left his ruthless and cold image. he thought that it could heal the wound of all the harsh words. some feelings started blooming in him. just like a rose. it was a new feeling, never experienced yet. but soon, miky learned that every rose has its thorns. it started with whispers. whispers all around the gaming house and the office. whispers harmful to ears, kept away from the surface. and everytime you try to walk away from the whispers, they get close to you. you try to face them with a smile, with a warm, open heart. but being warm doesn’t sell. it won’t take you places. it won’t give you money. changing yourself is an awful investment and this wasn’t a thing miky enjoyed. he wanted to catch every single moment with jankos. never even thinking that this can be the last moment. he could never thought about being deserted. like a rose, wretchedly waiting for anyone’s sight. that was never in his mind. and now, the thing he took for granted had to disappear in a span of a week. marcin could always be here. he could just stay here and take mihael’s cruelty. as miky thought of it… yes, marcin was in a right mind to do it.  _ the game comes first.  _ a lesson painfully thought by grabbz. and the whole world. a world so brutal, yet so honest in its judgement. with the newest addition on the team being rekkles, mihael had already realized the business reality doesn’t take any sentiments. but still, he wanted to at least thank jankos. he wanted to promise him, that they will talk again. he wanted to make sure marcin knows, that money isn’t the only thing that should lead him in life. maybe there were other values. maybe there was love. maybe, mikyx wanted to tell jankos he loves him.

too late.

“where were your feelings before? you thought someone cared about them?” rekkles asked, chuckling a bit under his breath, letting out some smoke into the dark, night sky.

when a heart breaks, it sounds like a cracked mirror.

but that sound was probably only in miky’s head.

nobody heard that.

nobody cared.

“there are just things you have to do for cash, right?”

“right.”

**Author's Note:**

> money is the reason we exist  
> everybody knows that, it's a fact  
> kiss kiss
> 
> \- "national anthem" lana del rey


End file.
